Infinito Continuación 3MSC
by Ninde9
Summary: Hache acaba de volver de su viaje a Londres; piensa que es el mismo de siempre pero ha cambiado, se ha hecho mayor. ¿Qué pasaría si una alocada y dulce chica apareciese en su vida?. ¿Una segunda Babi?. Ni de coña, Noa es diferente...ella es la única que le entiende y sabe controlarle...¿quieres descubrir su ardiente y tentadora historia?. Violencia y Lemmons.


Eran cerca de las doce cuando varios grupos de niñas perfectamente vestidas con sus respectivos uniformes de la escuela, salían por el gran arco principal de la puerta de hierro que daba lugar a un gran patio de piedra con varias macetas de flores dónde las alumnas más pequeñas se quedaban en sus tiempos libres, ya sea hablando alegremente con sus amigas o repesando y apurando los últimos minutos libres antes de volver a las clases y con ellas sus deberes. En cambio las alumnas más mayores, las de último curso, se atrevía a salir de los muros de la escuela, cruzando la calle hasta la Plaza del Popolo.

Cerca de un gran muro se encontraba una larga hilera de bancos de piedra con pequeños adornos propios de la cultura Italiana, justo dónde dos jóvenes chicas, no mayores de diecisiete años, descansaban después de haber hecho un largo examen de Literatura. Ambas son castañas, quizás una más oscura que la otra, pues Noa aun conserva los reflejos pelirrojos que heredó de su madre, en cambio Daniela era más partidaria de oscurecerse el pelo cada poco tiempo. Mientras Daniela sacaba su libro de latín, su amiga, Noa, sacaba un cigarro de un pequeño bolsillo escondido y tejido a mano por ella misma.

- ¡Noa! ¿Qué haces? - Daniela se levantó del banco de un saltó y se abanicó con los apuntes de la siguiente asignatura en un intento que el humo que desprendía el cigarro de su compañera no quedase impregnado en su ropa. Noa la chistó mientras guardaba el mechero en el bolsillo de su mochila.

- Calla Dani o me pillarán - susurró. La joven se llevó el cigarro a sus labios para darle una pequeña calada después volvió a medio esconder el cigarro entre sus dedos.

- ¿Puedo saber por que mi mejor amiga se esta jodiendo la vida con eso? - preguntó la morena con una mueca mientras fijaba su oscura mirada en el cigarro medio oculto en la mano de Noa. - ¿De dónde lo has sacado? - volvió a formular una pregunta pero esta vez desvió la mirada hasta la de su amiga. Con cuidado se volvió a sentar pero no quitó su mueca de asco cada vez que veía como Noa le daba una calada. - Es asqueroso,...no se como lo aguantas.-

- Se lo cogí a Chicco, anoche estuvimos en la fiesta de Roberta pero como me aburría, además de que Chicco se entretuvo con uno de los primos de Roberta, cosas de su carrera y eso, pues cacheé los bolsillos y lo encontré - Daniela asintió a la vez que volvía a colocar los apuntes sobre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada para leer de nuevo la lección antes del cuestionario de la profesora Giacci. - ¿Acaso lo has probado?. Ten - la castaña alargó el brazo con la intención de pasarselo a su compañera pero esta no lo cogió.

- Ni de broma, como me vea Babi me mata y luego están mis padres... - suspiró a la vez que posaba ambas manos sobre su cuaderno. - Piensan que debo ser como Babi, ¡una Babi segunda!. No entienden que sea diferente a ella - comentó bajando algo el tono. Poco después levantó la cabeza con una mueca curiosa. - Oye, Noa...¿ desde cuando que sales con Chicco? - preguntó. Noa sabía que hacía un año su novio había salido con la hermana mayor de su mejor amiga, pero lo que no sabía es que Chicco estuvo coqueteando con Daniela poco después de su ruptura con Babi.

- El lunes pasado hicimos cinco meses juntos, fue cuando me llevó al restaurante de la avenida Niccolò - la joven paró de hablar para dar una nueva calada al cigarro y de paso poder tirar la ceniza al suelo con un pequeño toque. - ¿Tus padres? ¿No estaba Babi demasiado ocupada con la universidad y su novio? - Daniela negó con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba el libro de latín, ya que desistió en el repaso. Si ayer no la entraba en la cabeza, dudaba que en quince minutos lo entendiese. Se giró en el banco adoptando la misma postura que Noa, sentada en el respaldo del banco y sus piernas colgando por ambos lados del banco.

- ¿Recuerdas a mi vecina? - Noa ladeó la cabeza con una mueca. Había ido pocas veces a casa de los Gervasi, y dudaba que se hubiera encontrado con algún vecino que fuese digno de recordar pues vivían en un edificio de la periferia. - Si lo recuerdas. El que le falta un hervor - la castaña sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. - Pues es ese. Llevan saliendo más de siete meses - Daniela comenzó a juguetear con el cosido de su chaqueta sin mirar a su amiga. Noa dio la última calada al cigarro y lo lanzó al asfalto con la esperanzas de que pasará algún coche y lo apagase con las ruedas.

- ¿Con Franchesco D'Ancona? Guau, pensaba que seguía con el chico malo...ya sabes, Chicco me ha hablado de él, pero siendo sinceras no me alegro que lo haya dejado, tenía unas pintas... Para mi no es nadie, por mi como si quiere casarse con su moto, mientras no haga daño a mis amigos - comentó y a pesar de las caras largas de su amiga dio su opinión. Daniela siempre había apoyado su relación pues veía en Step todo lo que ella quería vivir, en cambio, aun que Noa fuera algo más abierta no veía nada bien su actitud, para ella era demasiado arrogante y egocéntrico para poder expresar algún sentimiento ajeno a si mismo. Noa tenía toda la razón hasta el momento.

- Noa eres una asquerosa, ¡cómo puedes pensar eso de él!. Step es un chico genial, solo que tiene problemas - la castaña soltó una limpia y alegre carcajada.

- Todos tenemos problemas, Dani, y cada uno sabe como resolverlos y vivir con ellos, pero como he dicho antes...mientras en sus problemas no entre yo o mis amigos, yo estaré feliz. - Daniela puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que giraba el rostro ocultando una mueca. Soltó de nuevo un suspiro y desvió la mirada de su amiga, exactamente por encima del hombro de Noa al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa recorría su rostro.

Se llevó una mano a su cabello, atrapando entre sus dedos un mechón oscuro de cabello mientras lo retorcía en su mano.

- Dime Noa...¿ qué pasaría si él se metiese con alguien? Por ejemplo, con Chicco - la castaña parpadeó algo extrañada pero solo fue capaz de abrir la boca al mismo tiempo que observaba que su amiga ya no la prestaba ninguna atención, si no que su atención se veía ocupada por unos jóvenes que discutía en la acera de enfrente.

Noa corrigió su postura para seguir la trayectoria de la mirada de su amiga, y sin quererlo un pequeño grito salió de sus labios como respuesta a lo que estaba presenciando.


End file.
